Wolf
|drop = Nothing |Damage = |spawn =Forests, Tundra, and Taiga Biomes |fa = Beta 1.4 |idb = 95 |techname = wolf |exp = 1–3 }} |drop = Nothing |Damage = |spawn=When a Wolf is attacked, or a rabbit, baby turtle, sheep or skeleton is nearby a wolf |fa = Beta 1.4 |idb = 95 |techname = wolf |exp = 1–7 }} Wolves are a type of mob that can spawn in the Forest, Ice Plains, and Taiga biomes. Behavior Wolves are initially neutral, but if they are attacked, all of the wolves in the immediate area will become hostile towards the attacker. Their eyes will turn red,their fur becomes darker, and they will attack the player who attacked them. If all of a players leave the game in an SMP server, at their return, all hostile wolves will be passive. However, the hostile texture will remain, so they cannot be tamed. A tamed wolf will only attack mobs (except Creepers) that are attacking or were attacked by its owner while wild wolves will naturally attack Sheep, Rabbits,Foxes,and Skeletons. When a wolf takes damage, its tail will lower, and it will show its current health. Tamed wolves can be right-clicked to make them sit or stand. When sitting, they will stay in the same place unless their owner is attacked in which case they will instantly teleport to the owner. When standing, they will wander around within a certain range of their owner, and they will teleport to their owner if they get too far away.Like real life dogs,wolves will shake their body if they get in contact with water. Taming, Feeding and Breeding (See full Taming and Breeding articles here.) A player can tame a wolf by right-clicking (PC/Windows10), holding down the action button (Pocket Edition), or using the right trigger (Console Editions) while a Bone is held in a player's hand. It could take anywhere from 1–6 bones before a wolf becomes tamed. Black Particles will appear each time a player feeds the wolf a bone. When these turn to heart particles and a red collar appears around the wolf's neck, it has been tamed. This collar can be re-colored using Dyes. Aggressive wolves cannot be tamed until they turn back to neutral. Taming a wolf in Pocket Edition can be very difficult, as players risk hitting the wolf and making it hostile. Be sure to hold the action button down on top of the wolf instead of "poking" it. Sometimes, it takes a few tries before they are finally tamed. Wolves can be bred by feeding 2 adult wolves a piece of any type of raw meat (including Rotten Flesh). If a player holds a piece of meat within a certain range of a wolf, it will tilt its head and beg for it. A player can then feed it the meat to engage "Love Mode". Tamed wolves can be fed any type of meat to heal them, and while untamed wolves can be fed, only tamed wolves can be bred. When a wolf pup first appears it is at low health so it is probably best to feed them before taking them on an adventure. |Damage = |drop = Nothing |spawn = Right Clicking a wolf with bones |exp = Breeding: 1–7 |techname = wolf }} History Wolves were introduced in the Beta 1.4 patch, but it was not until 1.1.0 that the breeding mechanic was added, and not until 1.4 that their collars could be dyed. Wolves existed in TU1 in Console editions, and were added to Pocket Edition in 0.9.0. Trivia *If a tamed wolf attacks a wild wolf, it will growl at its owner. *In previous versions, if a player shot an arrow straight up and hit themselves, a player's own tamed wolf would attack them. *A lighting glitch may sometimes cause a wolf to turn all black when it is wet. *Unused wolf sounds, such as howling, can be found in the Minecraft source code. *Untamed puppies actually exist. They can be made if a player right-clicks on an untamed wolf with a wolf spawn egg in their hand. *Tamed wolves will attack skeletons without being provoked. *There was once a glitch in Pocket Edition where wolves could die while touching Carpet. However, this was fixed in patch 0.12.3. *A wolf's eye shape changes when they are tamed. *Wolves are one of only two mobs, the other being polar bears, that can exist in all three states: passive, neutral, or hostile. *Wolves won't be inflicted with the hunger status effect if they're fed rotten flesh. *If a player takes out a wild wolf in one attack, all other wolves in the nearby area will NOT turn hostile, similar to zombie pigmen. *There is a rare glitch where, when boating across a large body of water, the wolves (tamed) may not teleport to the player after. *If a wolf pup swims into water, it is likely to drown when the player leaves the area. Gallery Video File:✔ Minecraft 10 Things You Didn't Know About the Wolf File:Minecraft Moments 3 Lydia Winters aka MinecraftChick - LEGO Minecraft - Stop Motion|(Video) Category:Overworld Mobs Category:Tamable mobs Category:Neutral Mobs Category:Animal Mobs Category:Farming